Uninvolved Jealousy
by melody of elemia
Summary: Grimmjow/Rukia. RP based. RP meme prompt. Because of their recent fights, Rukia decides to move out from the apartment and closet she shares with Ichigo. In his attempt to make up, little did he know that someone else would be come looking for her.


**AN:**Wow, it's been a long time since I've been on this site. I've been writing, but not as much as I used to anymore. I wrote this one for a RP kink meme prompt. I tried to keep it in character as best as I could with it making sense. So um, happy reading? Ah wait wait! I suppose I should give SOME SORT of background since this is based out a role playing game. The RP characters are taken from canon, but from different points. I believe Ichigo was taking in and around the time of Rukia's exectuion. Rukia was taken from the point right after Byakuya comes and saves her life (again) from Zommari Leroux, which is after her fight with Aaroniero Arruruerie (aka Kaien Arrancar). Grimmjow was taking pre-death fight with Ichigo.

So, Ichigo and Rukia are living together in an apartment. Recently, they've been getting into a lot of arguments. Ichigo insults Chappy more than Rukia can take, so she decides to move out. Grimmjow is their next door neighbor. He basically, comes after Ichigo most of the time, but he knows Rukia is living there based on the small conversations they've had through the wall they share (Rukia telling him to quiet down and to stop banging on the walls). This is taken from the day before she moves out, the day of her birthday, January 14th.

I hope that gives enough information, so you know what's going on in the story. And I've tried to proof this as best as I could. It's hard to catch your own mistakes.

Now, happy reading.

**Characters:** Grimmjow / Rukia  
**Kink/Prompt:**Pleasant rapezorz  
**Rating:** Eh, run with it. =D

Good. Someone left the apartment next to his. So much for being next door neighbors when it could just be called "next door stalkers". Getting up out of his bed, Grimmjow walked into the room next door to his own and invited himself in. No knocking, nothing. It was pretty dark and late at night. Walking right into Ichigo's room, he locked the door and then moved over to the closet. Not that he had any interest in Ichigo's clothing, but interest in something that seemingly belonged to Ichigo.

Within one single second, the closet door opened and a familiar hand was on his prey. One of the familiar kind. The other hand went over something else. It was alarming to say the least. "Shut up. You're making too much of a ruckus." But who wouldn't, knowing that there were in potential danger. And with all the things going on as of recent, it was hard to sense danger over grief.

"Look you stupid woman, just shut up." If she feared for her life, then she would. She already knew who this person was. He had come for her.

He uncovered her mouth, seeing that she had calmed down. This wouldn't have happened if she had been sleeping. She backed away to face him. "What is it that you want?" Her voice, cold, and stern.

"Ichigo has something I want. And I'm here to take it."

Stated in the worst way, he looked down at her with lust filled in his eyes. She didn't like that look one bit. Although, she didn't sense any potential threat from him for once.

"So, what is it?"  
"You. Kuckihi Rukia."  
"Wha--"

Did this mean Ichigo wasn't around? And in this room, Ichigo's room, it was just her and Grimmjow; no one else.

Quickly, she moved towards the door. It was locked. So that noise wasn't just in her dreams.

"I'm going to mark you in the worst way to insult my prey."

But really... did Rukia have anything to do with this? Maybe Grimmjow was jealous, or maybe he was being a bad boy as usual. But he couldn't stand these two for whatever reason. The lone beast had always looked upon others who were together. He told himself he didn't need anyone, but seeing these two made him feel differently. And he hated that.

Rukia knew her kido spells wouldn't work and she had left her zanpaktou in the living room. What... what was she supposed to do? Scanning over the male, she noticed he didn't have his sword either. So what--

There was no time to complete that thought. He pinned her against the back of the door, dipping his head down into her neck.

"What are you doing? Release me!" Damn this place. Damn her weakness. There was no way she was going to get out of this. This was wrong. Wouldn't there be someone to save her? That's right! Ichigo, during her time of execution, had come to save her. But where was he now?

Lost in her thoughts and trying to block out what was going on around her, she hadn't realize that she was now laying on the bed as he hovered on top of her. "You're going to be mine. I'll give Kurosaki the worst pain he could ever feel besides me beating the shit out of him."

She wanted to cry for help. What was she supposed to do in this type of situation? Renji... Ichigo... someone would come to save her. They always had been there for her when she was there for them.

The seconds seemed like hours. Why hadn't they come? Why? She couldn't fight this. His power, his strength was overpowering. She couldn't retaliate this. But there was something different.

Grimmjow had always been rough, harsh, unkind... But what was with this change? His hands were soft and his motions were gentle. This wasn't making any sense. He was taking something away from her and from Ichigo, but this felt...

He was being nice about this. And somehow, since her fights with Ichigo, she... appreciated this. He was caring, something Ichigo really hadn't been since she arrived. Ichigo hadn't thought about her once, or at least it seemed.

After it was all said and done, he slept next to her, in Ichigo's bed. She couldn't sleep. How was she supposed to sleep? Rukia's face still held the same shock that it did when it all started. What just happened? Why did this happen?

Hours later, Grimmjow had left her there, unclothed. Her eyes filled with shock as he walked out and the sun walked in. She didn't move, didn't bother to cover herself up. Her mind was racing in ways she just couldn't understand. Once he left, minutes later, someone else walked in. His voice carried words of his return as he flipped the light switch on. Something dropped to the floor and footsteps raced to her.

"Rukia! Oi! Rukia!"

She couldn't even answer him. His words upon deaf ears. Although, another set twitched from inside the dropped item. White with a pink nose and something she would have appreciated after all their fights.

Happy birthday, Rukia.


End file.
